Even Springtime feel's cold
by MuLtInOvA
Summary: pull back the shield between us, and i'll kiss you, drop your defence's and come, into my arms, im all for believing, all for believing. HGDM sad love story of the heart to make you cry (rated for language)


Hermione stared into the dark night, watching as the black figure of what was a man walked towards the dark abyss, she stared wondering if the thought of tomorrow without him, or her heart breaking was causing the pain to hurt more, she didn't care all that bothered her was the ever colder, empty room. Here hand moved quietly to the CD player and pressed play as the CD player clicked into motion, she heard all silent movements. The music that was last left in the CD player was from the previous night, her birthday present from him….

_Just lay it all down,_

_Put your face into my neck and let it fall out_

_I know_

_I know_

_I know_

_I knew before you got home._

_This word you're in now, _

_It doesn't have to be alone, I'll get there somehow, coz_

_I know _

_I know…_

"Hermione, we have to tell them, there getting suspicious" he said, his voice trailing off, she didn't care, tell them! Tell the whole world! Draco Malfoy was hers' she sunk into the prefect chair, he slumped next to him, he reached over and planted a soft loving kiss on her cheek "I know well get thought this together, but we have to tell every one, my friend's think I'm gay" he smirked "what?" she said having a little chuckle "yeah! my friend's think I haven't had a women in so long because I'm gay, it will help if I could get my social status back on the high road" he said getting up to get a beer, Hermione stopped chuckling and realized what he was getting to "so you want to tell your friends about us, so you can brag?" she said furiously "no, not if you put it that way, I just want to let people know where active" he said turning around and taking a drink "you really piss me off sometime's Malfoy!" she said storming away into there room "what have I done now?" he said groaning "you are disgusting, I love you and I want to have a life with you, but you just seem to care about social status and your big fat ego!" she said screaming, slamming the common door behind her…..

_I know_

_When even springtime feel's cold,_

_But I will learn to breathe this ugliness you see,_

_So we can both be there and we can both share the dark,_

_And in our honesty, together we will rise,_

_Out of our night minds and into the light…_

_At the end of the fight…_

"Why is she so difficult? What did I do to deserve her?" he said pacing up and down frustratingly, a thought occurred to him, Hermione had suffered as much as he had to keep this love strong "Hermione deserves respect, I love her, if this is going to work we have to show each other that" he decided to sleep for a while, hoping Hermione would come back. 10:00 that night the common room door opened "Malfoy" she said, he hadn't slept at all that afternoon, he just lay awake, hoping she would come back to him, "Hermione?" he said getting up to open his door, he met Hermione face to face, "look Hermione, I'm sorry for being a jerk" he said, "shut up, I don't care, you love me don't you?" she said looking at him "yes of course" he said "then I don't care what you tell your friends, as long as you love me" "I love you" he said smiling

_You were blessed by,_

_A different kind of inter- view, it's all magnified,_

_The highs would make you fly,_

_But the lows make you want to die,_

_And I was once there hanging from that very ledge,_

_Were your standing…_

That night Hermione thought of what would happen if she had never came back, if she had kept on running, draco tossed and turned in his sleep "Hermione" he said softly "yeah?" "don't ever leave me, I will love you forever, sweet baby" he said kissing her forehead, she snuggled into his chest and finally went to bed, it was at that ,moment, Hermione and draco both understood what pure happiness was.

_So I know_

_I know_

_I know_

_It's easier to let go,_

_But I will learn to breathe this ugliness you see,_

_So we can both be there and we can both share the dark,_

_And in our honesty, we will rise,_

_Out of our night minds and into the light,_

_At the end of the fight,_

_And in our honesty, together we will rise, _

_Out of our night minds and into the light,_

_At the end of the fight._

'Click' the song ended. Hermione looked over at the old Sony CD player and wished it would stop, but she new, avoiding it would only make it worse. The next song started and Hermione could only cry…

_Suddenly I can't stay in this room, _

_You'll never sway and I have nothing left that,_

_I can think to say,_

_What do you want me to think of my thoughts?_

_Bear in mind if I can't believe in me,_

_Who will I then be?_

_And so I'll run but not to far, in-case you chase me…_

Hermione broke down, tears straining, making black mascara stains all down her flustered cheek's "what is wrong with you? Why does he hate you so much?" Draco yelled "please, calm down, let's just talk about this" Hermione cried "no! We can't Hermione, we can't! Everything is not going to be ok and stop expecting me to tell you that!" he turned his back to her to get a beer from the fridge "baby, please, I know you love me, tell me what is wrong or were not going to get anywhere" she whispered, tears slowly rolling to meet the black puddle "my father wants me to leave school's" he said "but you said you can't" Hermione said, "right, draco?" "I couldn't" he spoke, a cold string of emotion hitting Hermione like a whip "but you love me?" she whispered "love is not what we have, it's not enough" he said before walking out, something in her head clicked "you dirty bastard!" she screamed, draco stuck his head from around his bedroom window frame "Hermione, listen, don't get upset" he said walking towards her, he put his hand on her shoulder, which she ripped off violently "no! Don't touch me, I hate you" she said before she walked out, slamming the door and running as fast as she could away…

_But this is how it goes,_

_I'll get angry at your words and I'll go home,_

_And you won't call after me coz I'll be back before you know,_

_You know…_

'Knock knock' two day's after there argument, the first time Draco had got out of bed some one knocked on the door "who's there" he said wearily, no answer, he opened the door, there standing there, her tear stained eye's just as he had left them, "Hermione-" but she silenced him by hugging him, draco happily smiled, he was happy again "don't speak, just hug me" she said "I missed you, sweet baby" he said "me two" she smiled and the went inside to sleep

_So give me a tooth full of that smile,_

_And them know-it-all-eye's, you show me just to prove that,_

_You don't need to lose,_

_You tell me I'm your fortress of desire,_

_But is it a crime,_

_For me to say my own view,_

_And want then not to fear you,_

_So I'll run, but not too far, in case you chase me…_

The sun shined in through the gap in the curtains, hitting Hermione straight in the eye's, time to get up, she rolled over "good morning baby" she said, stretching Draco's ranger's top and reaching her arm across to hug him, but the bed was cold. "Pansy?" Draco said, the slutty girl turned from her flirtatious attraction and stared into the eyes of the one who made her like this "draco?" she whispered softly "what have you done to your self? You look like a whore pan's" he said disgusted "aren't I what you expected? I'm fat, Draco, also a mother, thanks to Zabini and there's nothing all your years of pain and experience in this matter can do to protect me" she said turning back to the guy who was getting annoyed "look, pansy, I'm not going to let you do this to yourself" he said angrily grabbing her shoulder and forcing her to face him "what do you want me to just walk away knowing your going to make a mistake?" he said angrily, tightening her grip as she attempted to struggle free "you think you can be the hero? Well your to late, I have already made my mistake and were where you Draco? Were where you when I was being tortured my Zabini?" Draco's face flashed with sorrow and sadness, but quickly rekindled his anger "you're coming with me!" he said pulling her and they headed to Draco's house, were Hermione lay waiting on the couch…

_But this is how it goes, baby,_

_I'll get angry at your words and I'll go home,_

_And you won't call after me,_

_Because I'll be back before you know,_

_You know…_

Suddenly the door to the apartment struggled open "drac- pansy?" Hermione said confused "draco! What is that ugly mudblood doing in your apartment?" she said sitting on the bench stool "pansy, you remember Hermione from school right? Well she and I are dating" he said "and I would appreciate it if you didn't call me that" Hermione said angrily, how dare he bring her into there home "what mudblood? But it's what you are, dirty" she turned smirking to Draco "you left me for a dirty piece of shit?" she said disappointed "I never left you pan's I just thought about broadening my horizon's I picked up Hermione at school" Hermione looked absolutely mortified "what?" she said looking at draco "what?" said draco confused "ignore the mudblood, she only want's to fill your head with lies" she said and he ignored her, pansy turned smirking to draco "how has your life been, besides the little whore?" she said calmly, Hermione decided to show pansy who's boss, she walked up to draco and quietly nibbled him on the ear, he brushed her off making pansy giggle "better luck next time granger" he said smirking to pansy "draco, a word please" she said storming off into his room, he followed after her.

_LADI DA DI DAI LADI DA DI DAI LADI DA DI DAI,_

_And so I'll run, but not too far, in case you chase me,_

_And this is how it goes, baby,_

_I'll get angry at your words and I'll go home, and you won't call after me,_

_Because I'll be back before you know, _

_You know…_

"Why are you acting like this?" Hermione said, already starting to cry "granger, pansy's had a tough life, so she's going to stay here for a while and your just going to have to live with it" her eye's flashed with raw anger "don't ever call me that again" she said quietly "what? Granger?" he said smiling "yeah, it's so funny isn't it? Bring your little whore bag home, have her insult me, then you insult my and it's funny, well here's the deal, you either choose me or-her" she hesitated, scared of the answer, but quickly shrugged it off, waiting for the certain reply "Hermione, don't make this harder than it already is" he said, Hermione started to cry, she ripped of his shirt he had given her and threw it at him "keep your whore then, I hope you have lots of fat children with her and your as happy as you were with me" she said pulling the nearest t' shirt from her pile of clothes, her bag and her phone of her dresser and storming out. The next day Hermione knocked on the door, still sad from the previous night, she just wanted to hug him, feel his arm's around her, the door swung open and there stood pansy in his ranger's shirt, draco looked over her shoulder, when he realized who was there "Hermione, I" "shut it Malfoy, you don't deserve my apology, all you deserve is your slut!" she said running away "Hermione wait!" he said running after her…

_Yeah I'll be back before you know,_

_And so I'll run but not to far…_

By now Hermione was crying, painful tears as the next song played and another memory unlocked itself from as deep as her heart,

_So we've put an end to it this time,_

_I'm no longer your's and your no longer mine,_

_You said this hill look's far to steep,_

_If I'm not even sure it's me you want to keep,_

_And it's been ten days,_

_Without you in my reach,_

_And the only time I've touched you is in my sleep…_

'Knock knock' the door banged "piss off!" Hermione screamed, it had been two week's since her break with him and nothing would stop her from feeling this way 'knock knock' "I said piss off!" she screamed at the door 'knock knock' finally she gave up and just unlocked the chain, there, in his most daggiest outfit, he stood "Hermione, please you the only one I love, the only one I can share my life with, please forgive me" he said pleadingly gazing at her, standing there, broken "Malfoy" she said reasoning "draco" he said embracing her and she forgot what she was saying

_Cause time has changed, nothing at all,_

_You're still the only one that feels like home,_

_And I've tried cutting the ropes,_

_And I'll let you go, but you're still the only one that feels like home,_

That night Hermione forgot everything that had happened over the past few weeks, all the pain and anger melted away, all she felt was deep love "night, sweet baby" he whispered "night my dark prince" she whispered back "until we meet again". The next morning she reached over to embrace him in a hug, but he wasn't there, Hermione sat up as she door knob started moving slowly, quickly she lay back down, pretending to sleep. Through her eye lashes, she could see Draco tip toeing towards the bed with her breakfast in his hand "morning Hermione" he whispered, she opened her eye's fully to see him all dress up "where are we going?" she asked surprised "well it's kind of a secret and if I tell you it won't be a secret" he said smirking "when do I have to be ready by" she asked bewildered "tonight my love, tonight"

_You won't talk me into it next time,_

_If I'm going away your hearts coming to,_

_Because I missed you hands, I missed your face,_

_When I get back lets disappear without a trace,_

_Cause it's been ten day's without you in my reach,_

_And the only time I've touched you is in my sleep,_

Hermione was blindfolded, "almost there" she heard him say "draco you know you didn't have to?" she said, there was no reply, just the soft warmness of a kiss on her cheek "here we are" was the next thing he said, he took the blindfold off and they were in a limo, a chauffer opened the door "here you are mam" he said as she got out, there were at the beach, a romantic setting had been prepared, with dinner and music "oh draco, how romantic!" she said nearly fainting at her surprise "and that's only half of it" he whispered "sit here" he said pointing to a chair "but why do all this for me?" she asked "because I- love you" he said and it felt like he really meant it, every word coming out of his mouth was like a soft song of truth and life

_If time has changed, nothing at all, _

_You're still the only one that feels like home,_

_And I've tried cutting the ropes, tried letting go,_

_But you're still the only one that feels like home_

The music echoed in her mind as she ate her beautifully prepared meal, draco watched her intently "why are you staring at me?" she asked giggling "because I want to savour every moment of you" he said, making her blush "your rosy cheeks, your warm eyes, your pure heart" he said taking a bite of his food, but still keeping his eye's on her "well you won't need to because I will always love you draco" she said, he continued staring "did I ever tell you how much I loved you?" he said "yes you told me just a few moments ago" she said "well can I tell you again" he said eagerly, she just blushed as he grabbed her hand and got down on one knee "Hermione Anne granger, you have been with me through the high's and low's throughout my life, stuck with me even when I have been the nastiest to bear" Hermione started crying, but for the first time in her life, it was tear's of joy "so I ask you know, with my heart in your delicate hands, will you marry me?" Hermione nodded her head as tears rolled down she hugged him causing them to fall over

_So tell me did you really think, oh_

_Tell me did you really think I had gone,_

_When you couldn't see me anymore,_

_When you couldn't,_

_Cause baby, time has changed, nothing at all,_

_You're still the only one that feels like home,_

_And I've tried cutting the ropes; I'll let you go,_

_But you're still the only one that feels like home,_

_Yeah you're still the only one that feels like home,_

_You're still the only one I've got alone, oh yeah, yeah, yeah_

These happy memories brought a stabbing pain to her heart; the happiest ones were always the worst. The next song felt like the pain had increased, but nothing could hurt more, as the CD player clicked once more, Hermione new she only have to endure 2 more memories before she could sleep, suddenly the front door burst open "Hermione, I couldn't leave you like this" he said as the song started…

_I've hardly been outside my room in days,_

_Because I don't feel that I deserve the sunshine's rays,_

_The darkness help's until the whiskey wore away,_

_And it was then I realized that conscience never fades,_

The music trailed off as Draco hugged her "Hermione I will always love you, you are the only one, soul mate"

_When you're young you have this image of your life, _

_That you'll be scrupulous and one day even make a wife,_

_And you make boundaries you never dream to cross,_

_And if you happen to you wake completely lost _

"Then why Draco? Why?" she pleaded, tears starting again "because we can never be Hermione, it's not like you and Harry, or anyone you will ever be with, my proposal was a mistake, and we were a mistake, my father found out about our marriage Hermione" she cried "but I will fight with you, we can win" she begged "no we can't"

_But I will fight for you, be sure that I will fight,_

_Until were the special two, once again,_

_And we will only need each other,_

_We'll bleed together,_

_Our hands will not be taught,_

_To hold another's because were the special two,_

_And we can only see each other,_

_We'll bleed together,_

_These arms would not be taught,_

_To need another's,_

_Because were the special two_

After the momentary break Hermione's mind cleared "so then why are you here?" she asked clearing away her tears "to tell you I love you, and to give you this" he handed her a beautifully carved ring, one she remembered as hers, not so long ago

_So is it better to tell and hurt, _

_Or lie to save there face,_

_Well I guess the answer is don't do I in the first place,_

_I know I'm not deserving of your trust from you right now,_

_But if by chance you change your mind,_

_You know I will not let you down,_

_Cause we were the special two,_

_And we'll be again_

"Draco, you keep denying us and it's not going to work, if you truly love someone you can never get over them!"

_And we would only need each other we'll bleed together_

_Our hands would not be taught, to hold another's_

_Cause were the special two,_

_And we could only see each other, we'd bleed together _

_These arms would not be taught, _

_To need another's cause were the special two_

The music at the end of the song played, draco slowly turned around to face her, his strong cheek bone's displayed in the fluorescent light, he looked so mature, so weary as if the world and worry's had worn away that Malfoy charm, then she spotted it, that small, glistening tear drop, silently dropping from his face, the first time he had cried, he smiled "goodnight my sweet baby" she started crying "good night, my dark prince, until we meet again" and he left, Hermione stared at the dark street, watching as here prince walked away into the never ending darkness, for the second time that night. The next song clicked into motion as thoughts of him slowly drifted away

_Pull back the shield between us,_

_And I'll kiss you,_

_Drop your defences and come,_

_Into my arm's_

_I'm all for believing,_

_I'm all for believing,_

_I'm all for believing,_

_If you can reveal, the true colour's within,_

_I know you blanket your mind,_

_So much that I am blind,_

_But I see you've painted your soul,_

_Into your guard,_

_I'm all for believing,_

_I'm all for believing_

_I need to know just how you feel,_

_To comfort you,_

_I need to find the key to let me in,_

_Into your heart,_

_To find your soul, _

_Pull back the shield between us, and I'll kiss you,_

_Drop your defences and come,_

_Into my arms,_

_I'm all for believing,_

_If you can reveal the true colour's with in,_

_And say you will be there for me to hold,_

_When faith grows old,_

_And life turn's cold,_

_When faith grows old,_

_And life turn's cold,_

_So if you cold I will stay,_

_Maybe faith will guide the way,_

_I believe in what I see, _

_And baby we were meant to be,_

She stared out thew window as the last shades of her lost lover disappeared into the ever sleeping darkness "goodbye, my dark prince, until we meet again" she whispered

_And baby we were meant to be,_

_Trust in me…_

**Missy Higgins, Australian artist:**

**1. Nightmind's **

**2. This is how it goes**

**3. 10 day's**

**4. The special two**

**5. All for believing **


End file.
